Disc brakes commonly have spaced apart rails that extend from a support member that is fixed to a frame of a vehicle to align and position first and second friction pads with respect to a rotor, the structure in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,173 and 6,454,056 may be considered as representative of the prior art. In this type disc brake, first and second guide pins that are fixed to a caliper extend through ears on the support member and are retained in corresponding first and second bores that are parallel with the first and second rails. A piston arrangement is located in a bore of the caliper and is connected to the first friction pad. When pressurized fluid is presented to the bore it acts on the piston to create an actuation force that moves the piston toward the caliper. When the first friction pad engages the rotor a reaction force is created that opposes the actuation force such that a volume of the pressurized fluid in an actuation chamber is initially reduced as the housing slides on the guide pins to move the second friction pad into engagement with the rotor and thereafter develop a clamping force to effect a brake application. The flux in the volume of fluid on initiation of a brake application prior to the development of the clamping force is a function of a running clearance between the first and second friction pads and the rotor. It is desirable that the running clearance be as small as possible and yet large enough that intermittent contact does not occur as every time the friction pads engages the rotor wear since an uneven wear pattern may be created. With an even wear pattern some sort of vibration is sensed by the driver of the vehicle during a brake application. One solution to prevent uneven wear is to make the running clearance so large that the pads will never contact the rotor. To achieve a large running clearance, a piston would have to be retracted this same large distance after each brake application and would have to be moved this same distance during a brake application which would result in a corresponding large fluid displacement and pedal travel to effect a brake application. As could be expected, large such pedal travel is a functional characteristic that is normally unacceptable by a customer.